ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Deadpool vs Es
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Merc with the Mouth faces an opponent potentially beyond his skills! Can the fan fav Anti-Hero take on an artificial human without the ability to even be stunned by Deadpool's Shenanigans? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Deadpool.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Es.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Es was looking around, she saw someone in crimson Red. Es knew he was trouble, and analyzed her database for who she was looking for... Es: Total hits: 1. Accessing further information... Target Name:- DEADPOOL: Spider Man! I mean... Deadpool. Es: Accessing inadequate information not relevant to Deadpool. DEADPOOL was livid. DEADPOOL: Not RELEVANT?! I'll show you not relevant! DEADPOOL then pulled out his twin Uzis, and as per usual, Es wasn't phased. Es: I fought worse, DEADPOOL. You should know about the punishment of combat. Not the fun of it. DEADPOOL: NOT FUN?! I'LL SHOW A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU! (Cues Melty Blood Actress Again OST - Blood Heat! (Extended)) Es simply stood her ground. Es: A little bitch with a giant sword? DEADPOOL: Can it cut through Adamantium, BITCH?! Es went through her database for Adamantium only to find out it doesn't truly exist. Es: Sorry, but based on my accurate information, this, "Adamantium" material doesn't exist. DEADPOOL: YOU FAT WHORE YOU'RE GONNA GET IT DUDE! Es: Do you have proof? DEADPOOL cocked his guns. The two got ready. DEADPOOL: WELL, you're DAMN persistent! LET'S START THE RELIEF, & DITCH THE MISERY! The Fight DEADPOOL: DEADPOOL IS GONNA KICK SOME ASS! DEADPOOL: FIGHT! 60.0-51.6: DEADPOOL grabbed the DEADPOOL IS GONNA KICK SOME ASS! tag with his 4th wall breaking, and used it as a sword. Es Effortlessly cut it up like dice, and went for the kill. She slashed DEADPOOL up like nothing. But his Regenerative Factor spared him from death; at a cost. Es destroyed DEADPOOL's belt, which allowed teleportation. He then fired his Uzis from earlier, only to be grazed Danmaku styled. 52.7-54.2: DEADPOOL: BANG! BANG! B-BANG! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT HENTAI GAL?! 53.7-42.4: ! DEADPOOL IMMEDIATELY knew Es was behind him. But as he turned to shoot, his clips were dry. Before DEADPOOL had a chance, Es sliced up DEADPOOL's limbs, bit by bit. DEADPOOL was more livid than before... 49.9-42.2: DEADPOOL: YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN NOW, LIKE THAT BITCH FROM KILLER QUEEN! If... I uh... find a way to fool proof you... Oh Crap. 41.3-34.1: Es: Actually, I was wrong. There exists a weapon in your arsenal that CAN cut through this "Non-Existant" Adamantium... 33.2-30.8: DEADPOOL: WHAT THE SHIT! I gotta- (Cues XBlaze Code: Embyro OST - 04 - XBLAZE (battle ver.) (Es Theme)) 29.4.4-13.8: Es knew walking would allow him to escape, so she charged at DEADPOOL, and slammed his face to the ground. Es searched his Satchel for a legendary weapon: The Carbonadium Sword. Unable to move, DEADPOOL tried to attack Es with his Katanas. But Es pulled out weapons so fast, when she noticed DEADPOOL was about to attack, Es' Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo shattered both blades at once and She held down DEADPOOL further with her blade, only to find that a almost infinite space Satchel is empty. But Es KNEW where the blade was. 13.1-5.2: DEADPOOL: NO! MY SWEET CARBONADIUM SWORD!!! PLEASE!!! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! 11.5-7.3: Es picked up the sword and charged at DEADPOOL, whom she doesn't believe his bull for a micron. She picked up DEADPOOL, and gave him an angry look. 5.1-2.8: DEADPOOL: I LOVE YOU! (Howls) I-''' 2.7-0.1: Es then tossed DEADPOOL up in the air, and as he was about to fall back to earth... sdlkjfiehnjgirhuthjnziushnilubhxndui (Yes, that's the language a fast moving sword of such magnitude goes... XD) DEADPOOL: OhmaifuckinstopstopiwasbeingsincerewhydoyoustillpersisttoAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (XBlaze Code: Embyro OST - 04 - XBLAZE (battle ver.) (Es Theme) Ends.) The ending emulated that of Wolverine vs Raiden. Except in ZeroPunctuation Style. '''K.O.! Es has the obligatory ability to see teleporters coming, and is just as fast if not faster than Deadpool. As Es was about to leave, Touya Kagari arrived to find her. Touya: Hey, Es? Es: Yes? Touya: What just happened here? and what's with all the weapons scattered around? Es: It is a long story that is irrelevant to the Mission. Let's go. It's getting late. Touya: Right... Despite Deadpool being dead (Unsurprisingly), his soul remains on earth to cause so much more trouble than before... DEADPOOL, BITCH!: HAHAHAHAHA! That bitch and her lover think I'm dead?! HORSEPLAY! DEADPOOL WILL LIVE ON FOREVER, NO MATTER THE BULLFUCK! I AM MORE GODLIKE THAN THE ONE ABOVE ALL!!! I AM RESISTANT TO THE DIVINE PRESSENCE!!! EVEN THAT LITTLE BITCH, MADOKA KANAME AND HER BUTTHURT FANBRATS OF HER SERIES CAN'T STOP ME!!! I... AM... GOD!!!!! BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHA!!!!!!!! Now I think about it, I feel empty inside... But then again, I can't Eat either... Crap... Results/Credits (Cues Remember! ReACT version) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ES! Deadpool is from MARVEL Comics. Es is from XBLAZE, owned by arc system works. Blood Heat! is from MELTY BLOOD, owned by TYPE-MOON. XBLAZE (Batter ver.) is from XBLAZE: code EMBRYO, owned by arc system works. Remember! is From MELTY BLOOD, owned by TYPE-MOON. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Sword Duel Category:One Minute Melees with Music